


Tavern Life

by Teceraca



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teceraca/pseuds/Teceraca
Summary: Just a little Basilio character study
Kudos: 2





	Tavern Life

Ahh, this is the life.

Plates clatter against each other after being emptied of a good meal of roasted whole chickens. The herbed marinade and aroma of melted butter still lingers in the air, beating out the must of an old, grimy tavern floor. **_No_ **silverware clinks in follow, because everything had been torn apart by bare hands. There are no such weakling’s tools to be found here! Leather meets wooden floorboards when stomping feet and slapping knees echo each other with the chaining ruckus of laughter from front to left to back and right, and all around. Each conversation and group of townspeople take their turns. 

_**These folks** know how to have fun_, Basilio thinks, much better than old stick up the arse politicals in a stuffy war room. Well, he had to admit that sometimes a crowd of Feroxi militant officiant types - terse and ready to break into battle right there on top of tables and documents - had its own kind of charm …but only for so long.

No, tonight he’ll take the night air through open windows. With dim light and dumb, drunken punches. Some brawler tries to come at him from his blind side, but the idiot throws his whole body into the swing and such a broad movement shows up beyond peripheral with time to spare. A large palm blocks the fist without a flinch, and the look one brown eye shoots in return carries such an aura that it creates a small bubble of hush around them. No one else bothers him. 

Well, save for the lady which climbs into his lap.

 _Yes!_ This. is. the. life! Everything gets a little shaken up!

A weaker man shakes as he sobs at the corner table. A pitcher of booze shakes as it splashes from a pewter mug after a toast. A pretty (read: blurry) head of the wench shakes against his chest and thighs while she giggles under his touch. An oak tabletop shakes when he pounds curled fingers against it; almost as much as the walls shake when lets loose a deep, delighted bellow,

“…MORE MEAD!”


End file.
